projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Trials of Bahamut ¦ Final Fantasy 19
Jerd and friends test themselves in the Castle of Ordeals, where they find new power and grow into better classes. Synopsis Jared had to spend a lot of money to spend on items to go to the Castle of Ordeals. Jared sails to the castle, complaining about the weak enemies he sees along the way. The ship seems so slow now. Jared questions a sauria. Jared saves before going into the Castle of Ordeals. Jared gets to the throne and is warped into the trial. The pillars are all warp points. The southernmost pillar is the correct one. The first fight is against five medusas! Peeb is poisoned, while Jerd and Ian are both turned to stone! Jared is glad he bought softs. Jared finds a chest that he really wants, and has to fight mud golems. Jared is shocked that the Mud Golems can cast spells. They weren't as strong as Jared was expecting. Jared finds the Zues gauntlet. There are also red gargoyles. Jared uses the Zues gauntlet as Peeb can't wear it. Jared explains that the gauntlet casts Lightning 2. Joof, and Ian both die. Jared needs to finish with all of his party. He finds mancats, so Jared tests how strong they are. Two nitemares are also angry. Sourcers finally kill Peeb. Jared tries again. Jared uses his knowledge of the mancats to use antifire against them. Jared heals the party. His item menu is messed up. The mud golems are fought again. Ian takes a big hit, and needed some hit points back. Five sourcerers appear, and Jared decides to run. He also runs from the nitemares. Jared finds a heal staff. Jared has too much armor, but likes everything he has. He finds a gold bracelet and gives it to Jerd. Jared tries to battle two medusas. They are easy to kill. Jared arrives at the throne. He has to battle a zombie dragon. It was easy to kill with Joof's fire. Jared obtains a tail. The proof of the party's courage is a rat's tail. Jared remembered that being a lot more difficult and a lot longer. The Zeus gauntlet does a lot of Deeps. The rat's tail was bought back in other games. Jared sails back to the airship. He then flies back to Bahamut. Peeb's armor has become more muscular. Everyone's classes have now changed. Now they can use new equipment that they couldn't use before. Jerd can now use the Flame Sword or Giant Sword. As a ninja, Jerd is awesome and will continue to improve. Jared checks out what everyone looks like on the overworld. Jared likes this part of the game because it is optional, as well as the character growth. It isn't just the character stats that have improved, the character's sprites have grown up. Jared goes back for the Warp spell that he has been waiting for so long for. Jared shows the instruction manual, and most of it contains a mini walkthrough. The book mentions the class change, but not how to do it. Jared learns some new spells. Jared tries to find somewhere to land near the next town. He flies across the map. The party travels down a river fighting enemies. Peeb and Jerd both become poisoned. The party arrives in a small town, with a girl who likes having legs. The town has a lot of NPCs with all kinds of different sprites. Jared finds two level 7 spells. Jared finally finds an anti-rub spell. The characters want the party to help the mermaids. Jared comes across a naocho, and tries to figure out its weaknesses. Jerd and Ian level up to level 17. The magic slots have now shown up on Jerd's sheet. He can now learn black magic spells! Joof levels up to level 17. Jared is surprised to see a frost gator, and red caribe. Finally, Peeb levels up as well. Peeb can now also cast magic. He is essentially a paladin. Even the dumbest character gets to cast magic! Jared has a big smile on his face because he is having such a fun time. The episode ends with more fan art. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos